Breaking Molds
by WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: In the aftermath of what Lucas saw between them, Will reflects on what he and Sonny are to each other: "It wasn't like his love life and his sexual orientation had ever really managed to escape the public spotlight, so why should it start now?" Will/Sonny. Oneshot. Rated M for Will's thoughts.


**Author's Note**: _So I just finished doing a marathon of the YouTube clips of Will/Sonny's relationship to this point with my Days-addicted friend (who helped fill in a lot of the blanks and inadvertently helped inspire this fic, so thank you, C. for that), and this little ficlet is a result of that. Set sometime after Lucas spots Will and Sonny kissing. Enjoy!_

_Rated R for Will's thoughts._

* * *

It wasn't as though they had been groping each other in the middle of the town square, putting on a display for all of Salem to see. It was a kiss - no, it had been more than that. It was the slow, languid release of so much pent-up tension and longing.

Will probably could have understood his father's reaction better if it _had _been groping, if he had been palming his hand - or running his lips or tongue instead, maybe - along the contour of Sonny's cock, feeling it slick with sweat and desire - all with the entire town as an audience. But it wasn't like his love life and his sexual orientation had ever really escaped the public spotlight, so why should it start now? Why should he sit back and hide behind closed curtains when everyone knew - or thought they knew, at the very least - so much about him and what he wants?

What _he_ wanted was Sonny. Nothing else. That much was evident.

Probably since before he realized it. It had probably always been there, in some fashion, and he couldn't put words to it until he could admit it to himself.

And now that he _could_ admit it to himself, he could move forward, together with Sonny. His father was the town crier, and he was one half of the headline. At least he knew he could sell newspapers.

Because his grandmother had been right. Of course she had been. Sonny? Was_ definitely_ worth waiting for, and he was really glad that he had, no matter what sordid exploits he was linked to in the name of love.

"What're you thinking about?" Sonny asked, coming up behind him and draping his arms over Will's shoulders, lightly pressing kisses around the swirl of hair on top of his head. Best way to be pulled out of a train of thought _ever_.

Will set aside the coffee cup he had been drinking from during his thought process. He tilted his head up to face Sonny upside-down, and smiled up at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. The word still sent a shiver through his spine to think, let alone to say aloud. "Oh, I don't know, I'm just thinking about my sexy boyfriend and how hard he's working. And all I can do is sit back here with this coffee - delicious, by the way, my compliments to whoever made it - and watch him."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Of course not. You know I only want _you_. No one else."

"And _that_'s the way it's going to stay." Sonny rubbed his nose against Will's, and kissed him again, and it was simple and easy and not complicated at all. "But I probably should get back to work, y'know, the faster I get back to work, the faster I get off and can spend some time with _my_ sexy boyfriend."

Will knew it wasn't going to be as easy as they were making it out to be. He'd seen how his mother bounced around between men - his father, EJ, Rafe, to name but a few - and how each time, she seemed to be set on one before flitting off to another. And she wasn't an isolated case among their families and friends, he knew. Something or another always came in between. Some came out stronger, while others crumbled.

But they were going to be different. And not because they were two guys instead of a guy and a girl, but because they were going to either break the molds of relationships or reshape them to fit their own needs.

They'd be better for it. Of course they would be.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be right here for when you're done." He picked up his coffee cup and sipped the coffee long and low, tipping the rim to acknowledge the smile Sonny gave him in return. There was no place he'd rather be right now. Or really, ever.

-_fini_-


End file.
